This project involves computer-based mathematical analysis, pattern recognition, and image processing in support of diagnostic activities in the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center and collaborating Institutes. Applications include computerized ECG-gated radionuclide angiocardiography and myocardial perfusion scintigraphy, renal dynamics, and pulmonary ventilation-perfusion relationships.